ADVICES
by airashiisai
Summary: Do you believe in fate? How about learning and seeking for advices? Catch this amusing story that’ll make you look beyond what you’re seeing and most especially what’s inside you, your feelings. Feel free to be WANTED, NEEDED and LOVED.
1. trailer

_**ADVICES**_

_Every average girl in this world needs a break. They need something to believe in. They may seem weird because of believing on what they're reading but what other people don't know is that it's their way of releasing tension and understand the world they never knew. _

_Just like her._

"**hey there supers- oh no you aren't doing that again"** her best friend said annoyed

"**hey to you too, and yes I'm doing it again"** she said proudly. As grab her book and closes her eyes.

_Millions and billions of people comprising one country is easy to understand. But having to deal with millions and billions of people with their sanity is just purely insane._

"**c'mon men, you need to stop what you're doing and have some fun!" **his older brother compromised.

"**yeah, there are tons of girls you can flirt with!" **the middle one uttered

"**no, you know I believe in fate. I'll find her! No matter it takes"** the youngest of the group confessed.

_What happens when two unwanted paths crossed under the strike of lightning? _

"**help me! One, two, three and flip! Ah page 28, now what does it say"** she started reading until she understood what the twenty eighth page of her book says.

"**I see my lady's here to read and get some advices I see"** an old guy around 75-ish with his hair gray and his clothes are appropriate for his age.

"**look, Mr. Donson, It says that I'll have a great day"** she said amused as she quickly grabbed her things and bid her good bye to her old friend without knowing she left the most important thing for her.

"**owwwww!"** someone murmured

"**sorry! Bye!"** then she walks off.

"**have you ever felt you're not needed?"** she asked out of curiosity as she stare at the stars.

"**nope, not a bit. Because I believe everyone's wanted, needed and loved. So why ask for more?"** he said as he held her hand smiling.

_Do you believe in fate? How about learning and seeking for advices? Catch this amusing story that'll make you look beyond what you're seeing and most especially what's inside you, your feelings. Feel free to be WANTED, NEEDED and LOVED._

(a/n: tell me what you think? think you'll like it? I didn't give away too much info in the trailer coz I want you guys to read it hahaha please review thanks!)


	2. who is he?

**Advices**

"**Who is he?"**

_**[Miley's POV]**_

_Tic-toc tick-toc_

The clock came thudding, as well as my heart throbbing. '_This is it'_ I thought. This is the day I've been waiting for this to come and now it's here! I'll be spending the day at the defense council's meeting _'yippeee'_. I slowly opened my eyes and guess what I've seen the sun rising shining very brightly. Its natural beauty captures everyone's pleasing eyesight. The sky is perfectly blue and the wind is truthfully soothing. I smiled at the perfect day I was having. Savoring every detail I can see, who knows this might be one of the best days of my life. Laying on my bed seemed to please me, but as I look around my room I saw the time and I was running late, it was 6'oclock, way too much early don't you think but you know me I don't want to be late. Besides I have to be there early because the program will be starting around 8 a.m till 6 p.m. Before I knew it was time to leave the apartment, I grabbed my things and prepared myself for my very first day at the council. I drove my car, dropped by at starbucks grabbed some latte and went straight to Sherman way where the office was.

"**Good morning Atty. Stewart"** Alex greeted her with enthusiasm and gave me a hug

"**Morning to you too, Dr. Torres! Here's your latte"** I said smiling while handing her favorite latte I got from starbucks.

"**we are really are weird"** demi exclaimed. She was pertaining to us giving ourselves titles when as a matter of fact we're still students. Four more months and we'll be graduating and we'll be having our very own titles.

"**well, that's why we love each other, by the way what are you doing here? You're supposed to be in the hospital right? Externship?"** I asked and stated that she has an externship to attend to.

"**thanks for the latte. By the way I know I should be in the hospital right now but I'm just dropping by to tell you that I'll be cooking dinner later so don't you dare buy fast food!"** she said making us both laugh

"**will do!" **I exclaimed happily

"**good, got to go don't wanna have extension hahaha"** she said as she gave me a hug and ran into her car. Now I checked my watch and I only have fifteen minutes to go to the hall. I hurriedly got into the elevator and pushed number two. The meeting was at the second floor. The door opened revealing all professionals and elite lawyers of the generation. I couldn't' believe what I was seeing, I was mentally slapping myself thinking it was only a dream but it wasn't. a familiar voice burst my bubble it was my professor Atty. Kevin Grey. He was the reason why I'm here trying to mingle to all of the respective lawyers in town. He believed in me, plus I was chosen by our dean to represent our college into the National debate that will be held next month.

"**I'm glad you came Ms. Stewart"** he held his hand out and I gladly welcomed it by shaking it.

"**thank you sir for inviting me!"** I said excitedly.

"**you're welcome, so now we'll be sitting with my colleague Atty. Fitzpatrick and her friend."** He said as he led me into the table where he said we would sit.

"**Atty. Ash, this is my student Miley**" he introduced me with a smile on his face.

"**nice to meet you Miley, feel free to call me Atty. Ash, I'm not a fan of a family name basis**" she laughed making her student smile. Atty. Grey and I joined them. Atty. Grey was sitting beside Ms. Ash, while I ended up sitting beside a curly haired boy who seemed so real. He was wearing a black suit, too formal that he may be considered one of the elites if I didn't know he was a friend of Ms. Ash. _I wonder what his name is,_ I thought. The program has started, I listened intently and I'm not very sure why I was smiling like a retard. I was pretty excited about this; it was my first time to witness such thing. Then I heard the man speak calmly talking to Atty. Ash.

"**Atty, this case your handling doesn't suit your level of thinking, you're way beyond it. Now if you permit me may I take the lead for you not to question me anymore"** I heard him say as a wide grin formed.

"**the only thing I know is that you're right, I shouldn't waste my time with this"** Atty. Ash agreed smiling. She looked at Mr. Grey and Mr. I don' know

"**hmmm, yes it's true, her law firm is one of the best firm in the country so I expect the best from everybody."** Mr. Grey said agreed too. Now I'm totally lost, I can't understand even a single thing. Weird.

I was totally confused on what was happening but I admired the man sitting beside me acting so calm and carefree. He has so much confidence to talk to Atty. Ash like that. _who is he?_ I am really dying to meet him but I wonder why he isn't talking to me. Time went so fast, I was busy learning new things from listening to the speakers, enjoying the moment and hoping it would last, thinking about my future being one of the successful lawyers in town. Lastly I was too busy studying the man sited near me. We bid our goodbyes to one another, we shook hands and it was electrifying but I didn't get his name. _next time_ I thought.

As I walk into the lobby of the apartment I smelled Demi's very own recipe. I heard my stomach growling i remembered I barely touched my food earlier. So I hurriedly got the key and opened the door there I found demi setting the table for two.

"**hey just in time!"** she greeted me with a smile on her face

"**I'm hungry!"** I blurted out causing her to look at me weirdly

"**what's up? Didn't you have any?" she** asked as she pulled the chair for me. I must say she's the best!

"**ugh I barely ate"** I groaned

"**okay dig in tiger!"** she teased. So we ate dinner, talked about stuffs that had happened earlier the from out of nowhere she just beamed in and talked about something I didn't quite expect.

"**he's so cute! But he's too funny to be a doctor but he can be serious at times and I'm telling you he's scary!"** she proudly said. As she was having fun describing and talking about the doctor she met at the hospital.

"**good night miles"** demi whispered as she closed her eyes and drifted to dreamland.

"**night bestie!"** I whispered back as I covered her body with a blanket and kissed her forehead"

I lay on my bed with my favorite book on my hand, I switch the lamp beside me and started doing my ritual for every day and night. I closed my eyes and started to ask a question and I started to count through my mind.

_Will I ever meet him again? Why am so bothered about him? Who is he?_

I need help, any answer on my question? Any advice?

_One, two, three flip!_ Then it landed at page seven. It says:

_**Everything is extraordinary today, you'll be blessed. Happy moments will fill your life just stick on the positive side. Remember, one who shall step forth into the kingdom with good deeds will set real emotion into the land of happiness. He/she will be your guide in finding perfect love. So just hold on for the best has yet to come.**_

(a/n: first chapter hope you like it. Tell me what you think.i know this isn't the best but it's just the first chapter I promise I'll do better. Have a great day!)


	3. first debatefailure

***L.H. smile thank you for the review. Uhmm 'atty.' Is a title for a lawyer******** you're very welcome and I hope you'll like this. I know it's inda boring but I promise tomorrow's chapter would be really exciting;) **

"**First debate"**

**[Miley's POV]**

**"Mi, wake up!"** demi called as she was trying to get ready. I opened my eyes and of course here she goes again, multi tasking is where she's good at. She was dressing up, eating toast, checking her schedule and blow drying her hair.

"**morning"** I greeted her with a smile on my face and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

"**mi, i prepared breakfast, just grab some toast and don't forget to bring the snack I've made for you" **she said still busy on fixing her hair.

"**thanks, I'm lucky to have you"** that was sincere, I'm blessed to have her. But I noticed something; she's taking forever on whether what she'll do with her hair.

"**hey, dee, what's up with you?"** I chuckled

"**uhm nothing, it's just that I'm having a bad hair day" **she said giving up. I stood beside her and helped her out. I grabbed the come and fixed hair. It wasn't that bad, in fact she looked pretty with just her being natural.

"**thanks, so what are you up today?"** she asked smiling

"**I'll be at the council's office today to meet up with Atty. Grey, we'll be having a practice debate you know."** I said nervously. I've done it before, debating with people but this is different, I'll be debating with someone I don't know. I need to be good at this so that I'll be at Atty. Grey and Atty. Ash's firm when I graduate.

"**good luck and I'll know you'll make it!"** undoubtedly she comforted me.

"**so you'll be meeting up with the doctor today?"** I giggled

"**yeah, I'll be stuck with him for the rest of the day coz he'll be guiding us and prepare for our clinical test next week"** she sighed

"**hmmm I know you'll be a great doctor Dee"** [a/n: miley calls demi 'DEE' and demi calls Miley 'Mi']

"**and you'll be a great lawyer Attorney!"** she pat my shoulder and we both laughed.

"**I better go prepare my clothes before time ran fast by me"** I laughed as I head to my closet to fit and mix matches my clothes. I have to be formal, meaning slacks and blouse would be perfect. But before I do that I have to do something very important. I quickly went into my bed and grab one of the books that I love. Then I closed my eyes and started to think and ask for an advice regarding the day.

_**Today is the day that you should trust your instincts. There's a saying that first instincts never fails you. If there's something bothering you, today would be great day to let it out and search for answers to your undying questions. Keep it up!**_

"**well that went well"** I muttered. i took a glance at the clock and I knew I have only an hour left so I scurried to the bathroom and got ready. It took me half an hour to take care of my things and went straight to the office.

"**Ms. Stewart finally you're here!"** Atty. Grey exclaimed

"**good morning, atty."** I greeted back as we shook hands

"**hmmm so Ms. Stewart, as we all know, you're one of the best students I ever handled and the school has ever produced. Today will be having a practice debate. It's not in a formal setting we just want to see you if you have the qualities that we're looking for. I don't know which topic you'll be debating but I'm sure it's not that important. I must say it'll be weird, coz Atty. Ash or should I say Atty. Fitzpatrick comes out with really crazy topics. Out of the world I must say"** he chuckled causing me to giggle.

"**now you're making me nervous"** I admitted

"**don't be, I believe in you and don't mind the opposing team that'll be debating with you"** he comforted me. Good thing it worked. After a few minutes of waiting there I saw two figures coming our way. It was him, he's here! I thought. He was very neat, his clothes are intact and well ironed. On the other hand Atty. Ash is there smiling.

"**ready?"** she asked me giving me a hug. I did the same thing and I smiled at the man in front of me.

"**c'mon then"** Atty. Ash grabbed my hand and led me into the court room to start the debate. My eyes widened when I saw the place filled with people. I can't say that they're already lawyers but it seems like it. Now my heart started to pound and beat fast, my hands are shaking and my legs started to tremble. Then I heard a voice behind me.

"** relax,breathe in breathe out"** he whispered into my ear making me melt. I thought I was going to pass out. Good thing I didn't. Then he flashed a sweet smile before he sat beside Atty. Ash. A smile crept into my face, he's voice and smile made me lose my mind and suddenly I felt convince that I'm losing control. _How can he be so damn fine! stop it miley! Stop. Concentrate!_

"**Good morning everyone, as you all know we are here to witness a practice debate. To all the students who are here, welcome. Please listen carefully on how this debate will be. We have admired these two individuals who are here to give us such an intense show. I am pleased to welcome you Ms. Stewart and Mr. Nicholas Grey" **Mr. Kevin Grey said as he clapped his hands and the crowd welcomed us with such enthusiastic applause.

_Nicholas Grey, such a beautiful name_

As I was went into my wildest dream zoning out from the whole scenery a soft warm hand touched my shoulder. I looked up then I saw him, his brown eyes met mine it was mesmerizing. What a wicked wizard for captivating me under his spell. Of course it is a compliment not applying sarcasm.

"**hey, don't you wanna grab my hand?" **he chuckled. I was wondering what he was doing but gave in immediately. I grabbed his hand and he led the way in front. We stood there waiting for Atty. Ash to give us the topic. Couple of minutes passed then there she stood smiling. I was nervous, Mr. Grey's words kept repeating inside my head. _I must say it'll be weird, coz Atty. Ash or should I say Atty. Fitzpatrick comes out with really crazy topics._

"**this is weird and I'm now apologizing, but the students who are here are mostly in a stage where they are having doubts, mixed emotions linger in them. So now his topic talks about feelings. Here it goes. "Love is ideal. Yes or No. Ms. Stewart take yes, and Mr. Grey you have no choice but to stick with no. Begin"** from there, Atty Ash. Exited the front stage and left the two of us. I decided to take the lead and talked.

"**yes love is ideal. Without it we would be nothing. The world would be dull and useless."** I looked at Nicholas, he was so confident. Now I'm getting nervous.

"**No"** he then smiled. **"Love is not ideal because we are the ones who should be making it ideal. It's not love itself, but us individuals who are falling in love."** he chuckled making me think of a good answer.

_Think miley think!_

"**any answer Ms. Stewart?"** Mr. Kevin asked as he raised one of his brows

I shook my head and I didn't know why, I ran out of answers I didn't know what happened to me, seems like I lost track of my own thoughts. It was weird. Now I'm not getting into the debate team, they'll definitely kick me out.

"**That was a wrap, I didn't quite expect it to end it this way but I must say though it was short we can't really call it debate but both of them made a point which lead into only one idea. Which is we need to find our perfect match to be able to understand what love really means and how perfection comes with it. Without individuals how can we build a perfect relationship. When I say relationship, I'm not talking only talking about opposite sexes but please include love in building a good relationship with your friends, family and to all individuals. Love has no limit therefore we'll be having such perfect relationship if we work things out. However, we'll be undergoing such changes like having problems and feeling different kinds of emotions. Bear in mind that without trials love wouldn't be perfect. Because problems makes individuals realize its worth. Now that makes it perfect. Ms. Stewart and Mr. grey that was a good show. Dismissed."** Ms. Ash finally closed and ended the debate.

I walk home very disappointed in myself. I went into my room dropped my bag in the doorstep, and laid in my bed thinking about what happened earlier. Then I realized there was only one way to overcome this disappointment. I looked around me and grabbed the nearest book. I then closed my eyes and started to think when suddenly.

"**hey there supers- oh no you aren't doing that again!"** demi said annoyed she grabbed the book from my hands.

"**hey to you too, and yes I'm doing it again"** I said as I grabbed the book from her hands and closed it again.

"**Mi,-"**

"**no dee, shhh quiet"** I whispered.

"**tell me what it says okay?"** she finally gave up and I just nodded my head. After reading the context, I was relieved that it did help. I considered it as an advice.

"**what'd it say?"** demi looked at me with one of her brows up

"**it was a story, I understood what it said. It was totally helpful"** I said smiling

"**I know but tell me about it"** now demi was really interested.

"**he was a guy who lost everything that matters to him. His family and friends, they abandoned him just because of a simple mistake that has nothing to do to harm people. He was only trying to help the needy yet his loved ones wasn't supportive of that. He came to a family where they only cared about themselves but he was different. They left him yet he didn't give up. He helped the needy and he is still trying his best to let everyone understand that it's not only about the people you know but also to the ones you don't know. Not giving up is a key to surviving. So now demi, though I know that I didn't do quite good into the debate I won't give up!"** I proudly said.

**(a/n: that's it. Next chapter will be out tomorrow please review..hehehe..thanks to L...much appreciated hope you like this chapter. The next chapter will be a bit exciting I promise! Have a good day everyone!) **


End file.
